darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie
Dead man walking. The walking dead. (Stronghold of Security)|examine3=The walking dead.|examine4= Dead man walking. Dead woman walking.|examine5=The walking dead.|examine6=Could his name be 'Lurch'?|examine7= Has anybody told him he's dead? Mostly 'armless.|examine8= Dave? Is that you? Why don't zombies ever wash?|examine9= He needs lessons on walking. A shambling pile of rotten flesh.|examine10= Fred, the undead. One of the undead.|examine11= A disgusting zombie. Somebody tell him he's already dead!|examine12= Brains... Can't a body get any rest around here? He sure looks grave.|examine13= All skin and bones. At least he's not legless.|examine14= A rotten one. Why zombies? Why now?. }} Zombies are a form of undead found all over Gielinor, appearing in several different locations, most often in graveyards, dungeons and tombs. Like Skeletons, they are the result of Necromancers reanimating the bodies of the dead. Zombies have a wide variety of combat levels and appearances, but they generally attack with Melee, and have a low resistance to magical attacks, particularly fire spells. Many types of zombies exist, including armoured zombies, undead ones, zogres, zombie hands, monkey zombies, zombie pirates, zombie swabs and dried zombies. When given a Slayer assignment for zombies, any zombie-class creature may be targeted, including those such as undead chickens and cows. Locations Many zombie locations are far from banks. For players wishing to slay zombies and bank their drops, the following zombies are close to banks: * Low-level zombies **The Draynor Sewers are moderately close to the Draynor Village bank. **The Wizards' Guild is very close to the bank in Yanille, but it requires level 66 Magic to enter. In the basement of the Wizards' Guild are eight zombies in a locked cage. This area works as a Magic training spot, but players have to use telekinetic grab to gather any drops. * Medium-level zombies ** The Lair of Tarn Razorlor (dungeon) has a banker. However, using this dungeon requires the Haunted Mine quest, The Lair of Tarn Razorlor miniquest, and a 100-coin fee to the banker for each access to the bank. ** The zombie cave in the Chaos Tunnels is easily accessed from entrance #1 to tunnels and is thus moderately close to the Edgeville bank. However, care should be taken because entrance #1 is in low-level Wilderness and also enters the cave with rather dangerous Gargoyles. Aggressive Skeletons in the cave with the zombies may interfere with zombie hunting. Champions' Challenge Zombies are one of the 'races' who have a lesser champion in the Champions' Challenge activity. To fight the Zombie Champion, the player must kill zombies until one drops a Champion's scroll, a very rare drop. It should be noted that whilst undead ones count towards a zombie slayer task, they do not drop Champion's scrolls. Gallery Zombie.png|An average and common zombie. Zombie2.png|A zombie found in the Stronghold of Security, among some other places. Zombie3.png|Another zombie Zombie4.png|A different zombie with a mutilated face. ZombieTT.png|A discontinued Temple Trekking zombie. ZombieGoS.png|A male zombie at the Graveyard of Shadows. ZombieGoS2.png|A female zombie at the Graveyard of Shadows. ZombieGoS3.png|Another male zombie at the Graveyard. Zombie chaos.png|A zombie in the Chaos Tunnels. Drops : Note: The level 22 zombies in the Edgeville Dungeon near Vannaka only drop bones and nothing else. Level 22 zombies elsewhere have regular drops. 100% drops Herbs (members) Weapons and armour Runes Quest Items Blue key|Quantity=1|Rarity=Common|Raritynotes=Dropped by zombies in Melzar's Maze.|gemw=no|Image=Key (blue).png}} Other drops Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *During the 2010 Hallowe'en event, hordes of zombies would spawn in the ruins in the Clan Wars free-for-all arena. Those zombies did not give experience when killed. *One of the various examines for a zombie is "Could his name be 'Lurch'?" This is a reference to the butler in The Addams Family, Lurch. *An update on 12 April 2010 made the sound of the zombies when they get hit much deeper than previously. *Zombies drop fishing bait commonly, as it is revealed in Let Them Eat Pie and Recipe for Disaster that fishing bait is actually maggots, which are often found on corpses. de:Zombie fi:Zombie es:Zombie nl:Zombie